My Tekken Big Brother Story
by Trunksfan nina
Summary: This is my tekken big brother fic (well duh it sez that in the title) ^_^ As ever plz read and review! My new Xmas TBB is a little itsy bit late, but anyway.... Hope u all had an evil new year!
1. Part 1- Meet the contestants

Tekken Big Brother  
  
Contestants  
  
Julia Chang  
Ling Xaioyu   
Anna Williams  
Angel  
Jun Kazama  
Kazuya Mishima  
Jin Kazama  
Lee Chao Lan  
Hworang  
Devil  
  
Staff  
Nina Williams  
Trunksfan Nina  
  
  
My tekken Big brother Story  
  
Nina- Hello Freaks and welcome to........  
T.Nina- She means welcome contestants to the Big Brother house!  
Kazzy- This is.....  
T.Nina- Nina!   
Nina- Oh youre no fun!  
Kazuya- This is my house!  
T.Nina- Were on a low budget devil-boy  
Kazuya- Dont call me that!  
Nina- Yeah, thats my job to call him that!  
Kazuya- No its not  
Nina- Yeah it is, If you annoy me I can drop a piano on you or make it rain daggers  
on your head  
Kazuya- Hmph! Well im going to my room  
T.Nina- And remember, the boys will be sleeping in the room with 'Boys dormitory'  
Painted on the door, and the girls.....  
Xaioyu- Will be sleeping in the one marked girls dormitory, we arent dumb you  
know!  
Nina- And Anna will be sleeping with the rest of the trash  
Anna- Hey!  
Nina- (drops a dead shark on Anna's head) Ha ha  
T.Nina- NINA, what did I tell you about killing anna?  
Nina- Ummm.......Not to?  
T.Nina- Exactly so un-drop that shark  
Nina- Spoilsport (un-drops the shark)  
Anna- Ewww I smell like fish, gross   
T.Nina- I'm starting to understand why you dont like her  
Julia- I'm going to the dorm  
Devil- Which dorms do Angel and me go in?  
Nina- Devil goes in the girls dorm and angel goes in the boys.....  
T.Nina- Devil, you go to the boys and Angel to the girls  
Angel- Thanx  
(Xaioyu, Julia, Angel, Jun and Anna go to the Girls dorm)  
Kazuya- You mean I have to share a room with these weirdos?  
Jin- Hey! Im not a weirdo  
Hworang- Wanna bet? normal people dont turn into ogre-monster-demon thingies  
Nina- Hworang has a point, the same as Kazuya is a devil-monster- demon  
thingie  
Lee- Like father like son!  
Kazuya- Shut up Lee  
Lee- Dont tell me to shut up! (uses silver cyclone on Kazuya)  
Kazuya- (uses lightning screw uppercut on Lee) Dont hit me!  
Lee- (uses knee smash on kazuya) Dont hit me either!  
Jin- Dont hit my dad! (uses lightning screw uppercut on lee)  
Hworang- Dont hit my friend! (uses hunting hawk on Jin)  
Nina- At this rate there aint gonna be any contestants left alive!  
T.Nina- Please stop fighting  
Lee- (uses tsunami kick on Kazuya)  
T.Nina- Excuse me I said please stop fighting  
Jin- (uses rising uppercut on Hworang)  
T.Nina- STOP FIGHTING OR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!  
Hworang- Eeeep  
Jin- Uh-oh  
Lee- I think we made her mad  
Kazuya- If we have were dead people  
Devil- I wasnt fighting!  
T.Nina- now we have all sorted that out, go to the dorm and get ready for the first  
task  
Lee- The first task on the first day?  
Jin- Isn't it meant to be after a few days?  
Nina- Yes, but we are just damn impatient  
Kazuya- How true  
Nina- (drops a giant pikachu on kazuya) Dont insult me  
T.Nina- Nina.......  
Nina- You only said not to kill Anna  
T.Nina- No killing ANY of the contestants  
Nina- Awwww, not even Xaioyu?  
T.Nina- No, in this we are being really nice to Xaioyu to make up for my last fic, Im  
sorry Xaioyu fans (especially the one who told me off in her review), I like her too, My friend (who will remain anonymus) helped  
make that fic and wrote those parts, she is really one of my fave characters!  
Nina- Okay, can i pick on angel?  
T.Nina- NO, NO ATTACKING ANYONE, INCLUDING KAZUYA, ANGEL, XAIOYU,  
DEVIL OR JIN!!!!  
Nina- (in a small voice) Okay  
T.Nina- Good!, have you taken the pikachu off Kazuya yet?  
Nina- What, uh-oh, (un-drops pikachu) I think i killed him!  
Kazuya- No......im.........fine  
Nina- Good  
Hworang- Lets go  
(the boys go to their dorms)  
  
  
**I know it is very short, but this is only part one, day one in the next one i will do  
the rest of the day, the first task and the first people will be nominated to go, in  
your reviews tell me some ideas for a first task, or email me, whichever, okay  
peeps, caio** 


	2. Part 2- Meet them again.......

My Tekken big brother story : Part 2  
  
**In the girls dorms**  
Jun- Anna, why does Nina hate you so much?  
Anna- Because i'm more attractive than her  
Nina- ACTUALLY, it is because she is my sister, and its the rules for one sister to  
hate the other  
Jun- Oh  
Anna- Use whatever excuse you want  
Nina- And we all know im more attractive than Anna  
Lee- How true  
Xaioyu- LEE, get out of the girls dorms, you perverted weirdo!!!  
Lee- Ha ha ha (Lee leaves)  
Angel- He is SICK!  
Xaioyu- Too true   
Nina- Anyone ever noticed that there are loads of guys in Tekken, but only eight  
girls?  
Xaioyu- I know, like there are sooo many guys  
Nina- It's rainin men   
Xaioyu- halelulia   
Angel- its rainin men  
Jun- Amen!   
Xaioyu- Ya gotta love that song!  
Nina- I know!  
Julia- Totally  
Angel- Wonder what the boys are doing?  
  
**In the boys dorm**  
Lee- Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Kazuya- Creeping with the girl next door  
Devil- Picture this we were both butt naked  
Jin- Banging on the bathroom floor  
Hworang- You are so immature  
Jin- Youre one to talk  
Hworang- Whaddya mean by that?  
Jin- Oh, nothing  
Hworang- Im warning you  
Jin- (sarcastically) Oh im soooo scared  
Hworang- Why you little...... (uses bird hunter on Jin)  
T.Nina- WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FIGHTING?!?!?!!?  
Jin- Ack! Youre here!  
T.Nina- Got a problem with that?  
Jin- This is the guys bedroom, what happens when we get changed?  
T.Nina- Good point, all of our staff are girls  
Lee- @_@  
T.Nina- Well between me and Nina, who d'ya want to be here when you are  
getting changed?  
Kazuya- YOU ARE SICK PEOPLE!!!  
T.Nina- Chill Kazuya  
Jin- Dad's right y'know, you are pretty sick  
T.Nina- NINA!!  
*Footsteps*  
Nina- Yes?  
T.Nina- *Whisper whisper*  
Nina- Okay  
*footsteps*  
Nina- Would Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama please come to the diary room  
(Jinny-boy and Kazzy.....  
T.Nina- Nina....  
(Jin and Kazuya go to the diary room)  
*Loud explosions are heard*  
(Jin and Kazuya come back)  
Lee- What the hell happened to you?  
Kazuya- Nina blew us up!  
Hworang- It is never a good idea to anger either of those two  
Kazuya- Well thanks for the warning!  
Hworang- ^_^  
Jin- Why you.....  
Hworang- No fighting, remember!  
T.Nina- Exactly, you should listen to Hworang, he talks sense....  
Hworang- ^_^  
T.Nina- ....Most of the time  
Hworang- ~_~  
Jin- ^_^  
Nina- T.Nina stop using expressions all the time  
T.Nina- Kay! ^_^  
Nina- I SAID STOPPIT!  
T.Nina- No, you are a fictional character, I am real, I can do what I want!  
Nina- But this is the fictional world, fanFICS is short for Fan fictions, in other  
words, I RULE IN THIS PLACE!  
T.Nina- I'm the author  
Nina- Oh yeah!   
T.Nina- Now, would contestants please come to the main room  
Jin- Why?  
T.Nina- Cos I say so and what I say goes  
Jin- Cant say fairer than that  
T.Nina- Well, GET GOING!  
Jin- Yes T.Nina  
(The boys go to the main room)  
  
*Girls dorm*  
Nina- Please go to the main room .........(mutters)you little freaks  
Xaioyu- I HEARD THAT!  
Nina- Sorry.......(mutters)Why the heck does T.Nina want to be nice to Xaioyu?  
T.Nina- I explained that in chapter 1!  
Nina- Fine then, GET MOVING PEOPLE, WE'RE BURNING DAYLIGHT!  
(The girls go to the main room)  
  
*Main room*  
Nina- Now contestants  
T.Nina- We are going to do the first task  
Julia- Already!?  
Nina- As I have explained before we are damn impatient!  
Julia- Fair enough  
T.Nina- Now, for the first task  
Nina- EVERYONE HAS TO KISS EVERYONE ELSE!  
T.Nina- ~_~ Is there no hope for her? As i was saying, for the first task everyone  
has to put on the headphones, located beside the sofa  
(They all put on the headphones)  
T.Nina- And you are all going to hear part of a song  
Nina- Then you have to guess what songs you are hearing  
T.Nina- The more you guess the more money you get to buy food, makeup,  
alcohol, e.t.c.  
Nina- So, here goes  
(They all listen to the music, each one has a different song playing)  
Xaioyu- Oh, oh, oh, Its , its, its................TELETUBBIES?!?!?!  
T.Nina- Nina, what did you do to the cassettes?  
Nina- ^_~  
T.Nina- Okay....... Xaioyu gets £10 for Nina messing her cassette up!  
Xaioyu- Whoo-hoo  
Nina- DAMMIT!  
Lee- I think mines..........THE MACARINA!!!  
T.Nina- And Lee also gets £10.......Who else's cassette did you mess up?  
Nina- Anna, Kazuya, Jin and devil  
T.Nina- They also get £10 each  
Devil- I got the tweenies!  
Anna- I got barbie girl!  
Kazuya- I got GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN!?!?!?!?  
Jin- Me too!!!!!!  
Nina- Hee heee (EVIL giggles)  
T.Nina- So, Julia, Hworang, Angel and Jun can you guess what yours is?  
Julia- Ummmm..........jumpin, jumpin?  
Nina- CORRECT!  
Hworang- It wasnt me!  
Angel- Its rainin me, hallelulia......  
Jun- We will rock you!  
Nina- Correct, correct, correct  
T.Nina- Altogether that makes........£80  
Nina- I thought it was £5 for each correct answer!  
T.Nina- Well you messed up the cassettes so six of them got £10 and the other  
four got the songs right!  
Nina- DAMMIT!  
T.Nina- Anyway I can understand you messing up Xaioyu's, Anna's, Jin's,  
Kazuya's and Devils casstettes, because YOU hate them (not me!) but why Lee, I  
thought you liked him?  
Nina- If I am mean to him he will   
1 get mad  
2 which means he will get moody,   
3 which means he will fight   
4 which means he will either get chucked out or   
5 voted out which means  
6 He's mine!  
T.Nina- Your mind works in strange ways  
Nina- I know ^_^  
Lee- Im worried  
Nina- ~_~ Lee doesn't like me ~_~  
Lee- I do!  
Nina- Okay then! ^_^  
Kazuya- Mood swings  
Nina- Hey!  
  
*Okay so i lied the first people will be nominated in part 3 okay?* 


	3. Part 3- Guess what, they're still here!

My Tekken Big Brother Story: Part 3  
  
Emotions  
@_@ - Shocked or scared  
^_^ - Happy  
^_~ - *Wink*  
~_~ - Sad  
  
  
T.Nina- Now contestants what would you like to buy with your £80?  
Boys- ALCOHOL!  
Xaioyu- Typical men!  
Jun- Yeah!  
Anna- I WANT MAKEUP!  
Julia- I WANT CHOCOLATE!  
Xaioyu- I WANT CHOCOLATE TOO!  
Jun- I WANT MCDONALDS!!!!  
Angel- I wanna go home!  
Nina- I'm afraid you cant buy freedom  
Angel- Damn!  
T.Nina- Okay, the guys get to spend £40 on whatever they want.....  
Nina- And the girls get to spend £40 on what they want  
Boys- *whisper, whisper*  
Girls- *whisper, whisper*  
Boys- We want BUDWEISER!  
Anna- We want £10 worth of makeup  
Julia- £10 worth of chocolates  
Angel- £10 worth of health food  
Xaioyu- £3 of Dr Pepper  
Jun- £3 of shampoo and conditioner  
Xaioyu- And £4 of Mini-eggs   
Nina- Mini-eggs?  
Xaoyu- I LIKE MINI-EGGS OKAY?  
Nina- Oooookay  
T.Nina- We will bring your items in a few hours  
Xaioyu- WE HAVE TO WAIT A FEW HOURS FOR CHOCOLATE?!?!?!  
Nina- You should have brought some with you  
Xaioyu- I brought $40 worth and ate it all!  
Nina- All of it!?!?!  
Xaioyu- I eat chocolate when i'm nervous  
Nina- Fair enough  
Jun- I'm going to the dorms to read a book or somthing  
Xaioyu- I'm going to the dorms to mess up Annas bed  
Anna- HEY!  
Xaioyu- Try and stop me! (runs into the girls dorm)  
Anna- HEY! (Runs in after her)  
Nina- I am really starting to like Xaioyu (footsteps are heard)  
T.Nina- Where are you going?  
Nina- I gotta see this!  
(more footsteps)  
T.Nina- Oh well, so the girls are going to have food and the boys are going to  
have alcohol instead of eating, after all there is no food in the fridge!  
Boys- Uh-oh  
Jin- What are we going to do?  
Kazuya- Do what guys always do when they dont have somthing  
Jin- Whats that?  
Kazuya- Steal it from the girls  
Jin- Okay, lets go wait in the dorm  
(the boys go to their dorm)  
  
*Boys dorm*  
Kazuya- So we wil steal the girls food at night when they are asleep?  
Jin- Yup, and the chocolate  
Kazuya- Unless Xaioyu eats it all before then!  
Jin- Good point!  
T.Nina- Would all contestants please come to the main hall  
Hworang- We just got here!  
T.Nina- Tough!  
Jin- Oh well  
(the boys go to the main room)  
  
*Main room*  
T.Nina- Announcement: Heihachi Mishima has left a vidseo with a message on it  
for all those related to him  
Jun- Does that include me?  
Nina- Yup it says that it includes Kazzy, Jinny-boy, Jun and Lee  
Jun- It says that?  
Nina- Well actually it says ' To Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Jun Kazama and  
Lee Chao Lan' But you get my meaning  
T.Nina- So you four have to watch the tape  
Lee- Do we have to?  
Kazuya- I HATE MY DAD!  
Lee- I HATE MY ADOPTED-DAD TOO!  
Jun- I HATE MY STEP-DAD TOO!  
Jin- I HATE MY DAD TOO!  
Kazuya- What!?  
Jin- I mean, I HATE MY GRANDFATHER TOO!  
Hworang- I'm feeling a lot of love in this room  
Lee- SHADDUP, I REFUSE TO WATCH THE VIDEO  
Kazuya- I REFUSE TO WATCH THE VIDEO TOO!  
Jin- I REFUSE TO WATCH THE VIDEO TOO!  
Jun- I REFUSE TO WATCH THE VIDEO TOO!  
Nina- Okay then, well basically it says Heihachi hates the lot of you and is  
planning to blow up this house while you are all in it @_@, I'm leaving!  
T.Nina- Nina stop being such a coward!  
Nina- I dont wanna be blown up!  
T.Nina- Good pont! I'm going too!  
Xaioyu- WHAT ABOUT US, WE CANT GET OUT! I DONT WANNA DIE!  
Jun- Ummmm.......T.Nina?  
T.Nina- Yeah?  
Jun- You write this fic, if you go, so does the fic!  
T.Nina- DAMN! Wait, I can stop it cos I say what happens in this fic!  
Xaioyu- WE'RE SAVED!  
Devil- Big deal, I could survive the blast, I am, after all the devil  
Angel- Me too, because I am an angel  
Devil- Cant we just teleport out of here?  
Angel- Yeah!  
Nina- Actually no, there is an anti-teleport field around the house  
Angel- DAMMIT!  
T.Nina- Would contestants please prepare to vote off two people...  
Xaoiyu- ALREADY!  
T.Nina- AS I WAS SAYING.......two people TOMORROW!  
Xaioyu- Oooops, sorry  
T.Nina- I'ts okay  
*Clock chimes 12*  
Julia- Midnight! Im going to bed  
Xaioyu- Me too  
Jin- Me too  
Hworang- And me  
Anna- me too  
(Anna, Julia, Jun, Xaioyu, Jin, Hworang and Angel go to bed)  
Kazuya- Im going too  
Lee- Me too, what about you devil?  
Devil- I dont need to sleep, i'm satan  
Kazuya- Fair enough!  
  
*Please, in your reviews (if I get any) or in an email tell me your least favourite  
characters in this fic (not including me *T.Nina* or Nina Williams) because in part4 the nominations will be coming ^_~* 


	4. Part 4- They must be really bored.....

My Tekken Big Brother Story: Part 4  
  
The morning of Day 2  
  
Nina- Would Julia please come to the Diary room  
Julia- Wh-hy?  
Nina- Because im telling you to  
Julia- And?  
Nina- COME NOW OR YOU DIE!  
Julia- (in a small voice) okay  
(Julia goes to the diary room)  
**In the diary room**  
Nina- So, who do you want to vote off?  
Julia- So I was called here to vote off two people, why didnt you just say that?  
Nina- Cos I didnt want to  
Julia- Okay  
Nina- VOTE ALREADY!  
Julia- Ummmmm...................... Kazuya and Anna  
Nina- Reasons?  
Julia- Kazuya is a nasty person and Anna is just plain stupid, ugly, fat...  
Nina- Dont forget she's a slut too  
Julia- Of course  
Nina- Thankyou, please tell Xaioyu to come in  
Julia- Okay  
(leaves the diary room)  
(Xaioyu comes in)  
Nina- Who do you hate most?  
Xaioyu- You and T.Nina  
Nina- (drops a giant pikachu, an anvil, a dead shark and a fat cat on Xaioyu) Im  
sorry but they are not contestants  
Xaioyu- I think i'm dying  
T.Nina- NINA!  
Nina- Okay (un-drops the shark, anvil e.t.c.)  
T.Nina- Now say sorry to Xaioyu  
Nina- Sorry Xaioyu  
T.Nina- Now, i'm going to get the votes, you can go away Nina  
Nina- Fine!  
T.Nina- Very sorry Xaioyu, who do you want to vote off?  
Xaioyu- Anna and Kazuya  
T.Nina- Why do you want to vote off those two?  
Xaioyu- I hate Anna, though it was kinda fun messing up her bed and Kazuya  
because he stole my minieggs!  
T.Nina- Okay, tell Anna to come in please  
(She leaves, Anna comes)  
Anna- I want to vote off Paul and Michelle  
T.Nina- they aren't even contestants!  
Anna- Okay, gon and ogre  
T.Nina- They arent contestants either  
Anna- Jack and Heihachi  
T.Nina- The contestants are: Julia Chang, Ling Xaioyu, Angel, Jun Kazama,  
Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Lee Chao Lan, Hworang and Devil  
Anna- Who was that again?  
T.Nina- Your votes will not be counted, get Lee in here!  
Anna- But....... (T.Nina drops a big ball of millenium baby on her)  
Nina- Hey, how come i'm not allowed to do that!  
T.Nina- That was before I realised how pathetic she is, you can hurt her if you  
want  
Anna- AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH, IM  
COVERED IN GOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Runs out)  
(Lee comes in)  
Nina- Hi Lee  
Lee- Hi Nina  
T.Nina- Who do you want to vote off?  
Lee- Anna and Hworang  
T.Nina- Why?  
Lee- Hworang because he bugs me and Anna keeps hitting on me  
Nina- SHE WHAT! (footsteps)  
  
**Main room**  
Nina- YOU LITTLE SLUT! (Drops a giant pikachu, a dead shark, a fat cat, an  
anvil, a ball of millenium baby goo, a cow, a horse, a bed and a pig on Anna) (and  
an aeroplane)  
Kazuya- How can we vote her off now that she's dead?  
Nina- (drops knives on Anna) The heck should I know?  
Kazuya- Ooookay  
T.Nina- Would Jin please report to the diary room?  
Jin- Coming  
  
*Diary room*  
T.Nina- So Jin, who do you want to vote off?  
Jin- Ummmmmmm................................Hworang and Devil  
T.Nina- Reasons?  
Jin- Hworang hates me and Devil gives me the creeps  
T.Nina- Thankyou Jin, please ask Angel to come in  
(Jin leaves)  
(Angel comes in)  
T.Nina- Hello Angel, who do you wish to vote off?  
Angel- Kazuya and Devil  
T.Nina- What are your reasons?  
Angel- Devil is my arch-enemy and Kazuya is Devil-boy so......  
T.Nina- Very good, please ask Devil to come in  
Angel- Do I have to?  
T.Nina- Then ask Jun to come in  
Angel- Okay!  
(She leaves, Jun comes in)  
T.Nina- Who do you want to vote off?  
Jun- Devil and Kazuya  
T.Nina- Reasons?  
Jun- The same as angel  
T.Nina- But Kazuya is your husband!   
Jun- Yeah, but if I vote him off I can do what I want  
T.Nina- Fair enough, next up Devil  
Jun- Okay  
(you know what happens)  
T.Nina- Im getting sick of saying this, you know why youre here  
Devil- I vote off Angel and Jun  
T.Nina- I know why, get Kazuya  
Devil- Okay  
(You know the score)  
Kazuya- I vote off.......  
T.Nina- Angel and Jun  
Kazuya- How did you know?  
T.Nina- Angel and Jun are the opposite to you and Devil  
Kazuya- Fair enough  
T.Nina- Get Hworang!  
Kazuya- No, why should I?  
T.Nina- You know what Nina did to Anna?  
Kazuya- I get your drift  
T.Nina- Good  
(Leaves Comes)  
Hworang- I vote off Jin, you can guess why, and Kazuya, because hes his dad  
T.Nina- Thankyou Hworang  
(He leaves)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.Nina- Thank GOD thats over  
Nina- We have to do that for every time someone gets voted off  
T.Nina- Why cant they just do rock, scissors, paper or somthing?  
Nina- Blame the producer of the original big brother  
T.Nina- Okay, in your reviews, or by email, tell me who you want to vote off  
Kazuya, or Anna, Or Hworang  
Nina- I thought Only two people could be nominated  
T.Nina- MY world MY rules!  
Nina- Fair enough  
T.Nina- Okay, so Kazuya, Anna or Hworang ^_^ 


	5. Part 5- Are you really reading this?

My Tekken big brother Story : Part 5  
(The name 'Kazzie' is copyright to Kettia, but seeing as she's in this fic, that  
makes it all okay!)  
  
The afternoon of Day 2  
  
T.Nina- CONTESTANTS COME TO THE MAIN ROOM NOW!  
(They all come)  
T.Nina- Right, now Nina went on holiday so now we have a stand in for a while,  
meet Kettia!  
Kettia- Hi!  
Kazuya- As in 'Kazzie' Kettia?  
Kettia- Correct Kazzie!  
Kazuya- Oh no  
Kettia- Why 'oh no'?  
Kazuya- A whole chapter of me being called Kazzie!  
T.Nina- Get used to it  
Kazzie- Why should I? OMIGOD now my speaking name has been changed to  
Kazzie!  
Kettia- ^_^  
Kazzie- NOT cool!  
Kettia- ^_^ Oh yes it is!  
Xaioyu- Hee heee  
Kazzie- That's sad  
Xaioyu- (stands up and gets ready to punch him) WHAT!  
Kazzie- Its not sad, its not sad, its not sad!!!!  
Xaioyu- (sits down delicately) good hee heee  
Hworang- y'know that is kinda sad  
Xaioyu- True  
Kazuya- how come he can insult you but I can't....... I know (Grins evily) XAIOYU  
AND HWORANG SITTIN IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!  
Xaioyu- (looks sideways at Hworang pretends to hurl)  
Hworang- What's wrong with me, i'm atractive, im cool!  
Xaioyu- Absolutely nothing (looks away and tries not to laugh)  
Kettia- Say it again yeah, yeah, WAR....   
Jun- What is it good for?   
Kettia- absolutely Nothin!  
Jun- Say it again!  
Kettia- WAR!  
Hworang- Grrrrrr......  
Xaioyu- Uh-oh  
(Hworang chases Xaioyu around the house)  
Xaioyu- Eeeeep  
Hworang- I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE WHOARE!  
Kettia- Calm down already!  
Xaioyu- Yeah Hworang Chill, remember your blood pressure  
Hworang- GRRRRRR  
Xaioyu- Eeep  
T.Nina- My votes on Xaioyu  
Kazzie- My votes on Hworang........ god I'm scaring myself  
Xaioyu- Aaaaaiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hworang- DIE YOU LITTLE COW!!!  
Xaioyu- oh no!  
(Hworang catches Xaioyu)  
Xaioyu- oh $*%^?~@#  
(Hworang hits Xaioyu on the head)  
Xaioyu- Owie! pain hurts  
Hworang- DO NOT ANNOY ME, OKAY?  
Xaioyu- kay  
Hworang- Good  
(drops Xaioyu on the floor)  
Xaioyu- Owie, my butt hurts, and my head hurts too  
Hworang- ha!  
Xaioyu- Shaddup  
Hworang- Make me  
Xaioyu- Okay  
(Xaioyu pins Hworang to the ground and twists his arm behind his back, making  
him beg for mercy)  
Xaioyu- I don't do mercy  
Hworang- Oh s***  
Xaioyu- Shouldn't of hit me before, should ya?  
Hworang- dammit  
Xaioyu- Hee heee  
Hworang- sorry?  
Xaioyu- Don't worry I wont hurt you......well not as uch as Nina would  
(Xaioyu knocks Hworang unconscious with a thunderstrike and drags him to the  
girls dorm)  
Jun- God knows what she's gonna do to him  
Lee- Poor Hworang  
Angel- I pity ther poor guy  
  
(An hour later)  
T.Nina- Ha ha ha!  
Kettia- Hee hee!  
Kazzie- What?  
Kettia- If only you could see what we see!  
Angel- Why cant we go in?  
T.Nina- Cos' I locked the door with my magic powers  
Devil- In other words, you used electronics  
T.Nina- Pretty much!  
Kettia- Hi Kazzie!  
Kazzie- *sigh* Hi Kettia  
Anna- Ha ha haaaa  
Kettia- DONT LAUGH AT KAZZIE! (Drops a giant pikachu, a dead shark, a fat cat,  
an anvil, and a ball of millenium baby goo on Anna)  
Anna- Owie!  
T.Nina- Dejavu all over agin.....  
  
(Another hour later)  
  
Xaioyu- C'mon Hworang, let them see your pretty face, hee heee  
Hworang- No way!  
Xaioyu-C'mon be a sport  
Hworang- No way, not on your life  
Xaioyu- YOU ARE COMING NOW!!!! (Shoves him into the room with the others)  
Julia- HA HA HA HA HA!  
Anna- HA HA HA HA HA!  
Angel- HA HA HA HA HA!  
Jun- HA HA HA HA HA!  
Kazzie- HA HA HA HA HA!  
Jin-HA HA HA HA HA!  
Lee- HA HA HA HA HA!  
Devil- HA HA HA HA HA!  
T.Nina- HA HA HA HA HA!  
Kettia- HA HA HA HA HA!  
Hworang- I hate you Ling Xaioyu  
(Hworang is dressed in a schoolgirls dress, Pink shoes, orange tights, he has pink  
frilly bows in his hair, and had blue lipstick, green eyeshadow, False yellow nails,  
and a bright purple hat (no wonder they were laughing))  
Hworang- I am so getting you back for this  
Xaioyu- Yeah right, you and what army?  
Kazzie- awww how cute  
Hworang- Grrrrrr, ......Xaioyu I am going to KILL you for this  
Xaioyu- But you look soooo cute  
*SNAP*  
Xaioyu- What was that?  
Kettia- I got a pic of this for Nina.......  
Hworang- Grrrrrrr.........  
Xaioyu- Fine then, you can go get changed back to your own clothes and I  
suppose you can take off the makeup and the false nails  
Hworang- THANKYOU, THERE IS A GOD!!!  
(Hworang runs back to The girls dorm (it's where his clothes are!)to get changed)  
Xaioyu- but keep the bows- they're cute  
Hworang- NO WAY  
Xaioyu- okay you can take out the bows, But you gotta admit they're kinda cute.   
Kettia- Hee heee  
Hworang- Quit that bloody stupid laugh!  
Kettia- NO  
Hworang- Yes  
Xaioyu- No Hee heee  
Hworang- Yes  
Kettia- No Hee heee  
Hworang- Yes  
Xaioyu- No Hee heee  
Hworang- Yes  
Kettia and Xaioyu- Fine then!  
Hworang- Hee hee  
Xaioyu- ~_~  
Hworang- ^_^  
Kazzie- _  
Jun- =^.~=  
(T.Nina's note- I love expressions! ^_~)  
Jun- Why do I have a Kitty Kat face?  
T.Nina- Cos you are the animal person  
Jun- Fair enough ^_^  
Kettia- Oh yeah I nearly forgot, WILL HWORANG PLEASE PREPARE TO LEAVE  
THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE!  
Hworang- I'm voted out?  
Kettia- Like it or lump it!   
Hworang- (Goes to the boys dorm to collect his things) Hmph!  
Angel- Ha ha  
Kettia- WOULD HWORANG PLEASE GET HIS UGLY BUTT OUT OF HERE  
BEFORE T.NINA KILLS HIM!  
Hworang- I'm going, i'm going!  
Xaioyu- Bye!  
Kazzie- Adios!  
Jin- Bye bye butthead  
Hworang- Go to hell ya gay fruit, kiss my ass I am gone! *walks out the door*  
Kettia- Now that he's gone, I decided to let you guys have a playstation with the  
Tombraider, Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the dragon series' of games  
T.Nina- Excuse me, who said you can?  
Kettia- I did!  
T.Nina- And you HAVE consulted the author of course?  
Kettia- Yup!  
T.Nina- Just in case you failed to notice IM THE AUTHOR! I DID NOT GIVE YOU  
PERMISSION TO DO THAT!  
Kettia- Can we have a playstation and games?  
T.Nina- Okay!  
Kettia- Yay!  
Xaioyu- Yay! Bagsies first go!  
Kazzie- I dont like playstations, I look bad in Tekken 4!  
Jun- Dont worry, You still look good in reality  
Kettia- Reality?  
Jun- .. .. .. In this fic!  
Kettia- Better  
  
***Part 6 coming soon to a cinema near you!*** 


	6. Part 6- Why do these poor people stay in...

My Tekken big Brother story: Part 6  
  
*it's about 12:30 in the afternoon*  
  
Nina- Backies!  
T.Nina- Hello again Nina  
Kazuya- THANK GOD, SHE'S GONE!  
Nina- ???  
T.Nina- I had Kettia come in to replace you for a chapter  
Nina- Awwww, I missed her!  
T.Nina- You gotta see this pic  
Nina- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
Xaioyu- Is that a pic of who I think it is?  
T.Nina- Yup  
Nina- HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lee- Poor Hworang  
Nina- Poor Anna  
Anna- Why poor Anna?  
Nina- Cos, *an egg drops on Anna*  
Anna- Ewwwww! i'm going to have a shower  
T.Nina- In that lovely ice-cold water  
Anna- Grrrr....... *goes to have a shower anyway*  
Kazuya- Who is going to cook the lunch?  
Xaioyu- Meeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Jin- NO!  
Xaioyu- Why not?  
Jin- Because last time you tried to cook, you burnt down the kichen!  
Xaioyu- It was a very difficult food and I was very busy  
Jin- It was cereal! and you were watching Buffy the vampire slayer!  
Xaioyu- But Angel is just toooo cute!  
Jun- Totally.........  
Kazuya- Yea right, he's as ugly as hell  
Devil- Whats wrong with hell? *powers up a killer beam*  
Kazuya- *sweatdrop* Nothing, nothing  
Devil- Thats okay then *stops powering up*  
Lee- I gotta agree with Kazuya, he is not a pretty person  
Jun- He is gorgeous!  
Kazuya- Hideous  
Julia- Handsome  
Lee- Ugly  
Xaioyu- Pretty  
Devil- Repulsive  
Angel- beautiful  
Jin- Unsightly  
Anna- Ummm...... nice looking  
Jun- It's a tie, we need someone to decide what he looks like  
Anna- But the girls have five and the boys four!  
Nina- Bravo, she can count, but Anna's vote is ignored  
T.Nina- Okay One of us has to decide  
Jin- But thats not fair, you are both girls so you will think he is 'gorgeous'  
Devil- Actually Nina is probably gonna go with whatever Lee says  
Nina- I will not!  
Jun- Okay then, seeing as you are one of us, you decide  
T.Nina- Hmph!  
Jun- Well, you are human and we are computer game chracters  
T.Nina- Who's human?  
Jun- You aren't human?  
T.Nina- Nope  
Jun- Anyway........ Nina, choose is Angel A) Gorgeous? B) Ugly?  
Nina- Ugly  
T.Nina- But you have posters of him in your bedr........*Nina shoves a bar of 'Nuts About  
Caramel' in T.Nina's mouth  
Kazuya- Well thats decided, now who is cooking?  
Anna- *back from her shower* I will  
Nina- Yeah, if the others wanted to eat poison!  
Lee- How about me  
Kazuya- You cook?  
Lee- Yeah, so?  
Jin- And people say i'm girly........  
Lee- THERE IS NOTHING GIRLY ABOUT COOKING!  
Kazuya- Yea, there is  
Lee- NO THERE IS NOT!  
Nina- LEAVE LEE ALONE HEDGEHOG-HEAD!  
Kazuya- hmph!  
Lee- ^_^  
Nina- Are you okay Lee?  
Lee- Yeah *sticks tounge out at Kazuya*  
Kazuya- If you aren't careful I'm gonna cut that thing out of your mouth!  
Nina- WOULD KAZUYA SEBASTIAN MISHIMA PLEASE LEAVE THE BIG BROTHER  
HOUSE?  
Kazuya- When was I nominated?  
Nina- You weren't but I'm getting rid of you anyway  
T.Nina- You can't do that  
Nina- Wanna bet?, I'm the one with a gun!  
T.Nina- Ooookay put the gun down  
Nina- Not until Kazuya leaves!  
T.Nina- HE CAN'T LEAVE UNLESS HE IS VOTED OUT OR DOES A NASTY NICK!  
Nina- Fine then......  
Xaioyu- IM GOD-DAMN HUNGRY, SOMEONE DO THE GOD-DAMN COOKING!  
Angel- Whoa, chill out the Ling  
Xaioyu- DONT CALL ME LING, MY NAME IS XAIOYU, READ THE FIC, LOOK AT THE  
BOOKLETS, USE THE INTERNET!  
Jin- I've never seen Xaioyu this mad before  
Julia- She's never been this hungry before  



	7. Part 7- Heh......

My Tekken Big Brother Story: Part 7  
  
*It's about Midday on day four*  
  
Anna- I HATE ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone else- WE ALL HATE YOU!!!!!!!  
Anna- You do? *cries*  
Xaioyu- Crybaby  
Nina- Oh Juliaaaaa  
Julia- What?  
Nina- Please Bitch-slap Anna for me, I can't come into the house, that bully T.Nina won't let  
me...........  
Julia- YAY!!!! *Runs over to Anna and Bitch-slaps her* From: Nina *walks away from Anna*  
Anna- NINA YOU BITCH, COME SLAP ME FACE-TO-FACE!!!!!  
Nina- I'm not a bitch, I'm the bitch, that's Miss Bitch to you so you better say it with a smile!  
Anna- *storms off and sits in a corner* Damn her and her sarcastic witty remarks.......  
Nina- Infuriating, aren't I?  
Anna- ..........  
Lee- I'm going to have a shower, and please tell Nina not to watch me again, it's incredibly  
disturbing.   
T.Nina- You heard the man Nina, don't do it!  
Nina- Awwwwww........  
Lee- *shivers* She scares me *walks off to have a shower*  
*Footsteps are heard*  
T.Nina- Oh no you don't! *running is heard followed by a sound like 'Glurk'* And stay there!  
Nina- UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!   
T.Nina- You are staying chained to that chair until Lee finishes his shower!  
Nina- Awww man!  
Xaioyu- CAN WE GET BACK TO THE CONTESTANTS!!!   
T.Nina- Okay, geez, calm down already.....  
Anna- *cries in a corner*  
Nina- JULIA!!!!  
Julia- I know! *bitch-slaps Anna*  
Nina- Thankies!  
Anna- WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Runs into the girls room crying*  
Kazuyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Wuss.....T.NINA STOP SCREWING AROUND WITH MY  
NAME!!!!  
T.Nina- Wh-hy?  
Kazzzzzzzzzza- QUIT IT!!!!  
T.Nina- No  
Kazzodles- AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!  
T.Nina- Heh.....  
Xaioyu- Heee heee  
Jun- *silent mirth*  
Kazzo- It's not funny!!!! *storms off into a room*  
Devil- Hey Kazass, that's the girls room!  
Kazzzzzuuuuuuuyyyyyy- HMPH! *storms into the Boy's room*  
Jin- *laughing* Poor dad  
T.Nina- Anyway, it's time for another task!  
Julia- Aww nooo.....  
T.Nina- And Nina has not been near them to screw them up...I think.....  
Nina- Heh heh heh.....  
Contestants- *blue nose and sweatdrop*  
Xaioyu- *playing the PS2* DIE JIN KAZAMA!!!!!! *rapidly pressing buttons*  
Jin- O.o WHAT!!!???!!!!???  
Xaioyu- .....The playstation one, not you......  
Jin- oh...... *sigh of relief*  
T.nina- It's a test to see if you can recognize the animals on the cards...  
Angel- What cards?  
T.nina- These ones! *a pile of cards fall from the roof and land beside Xaioyu*  
Xaioyu- AH!! *looks round to see what the thump was* Oh... *looks back at the screen*  
AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH DEVIL KILLED MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
Devil- Really? ^_^  
Xaioyu- *cries animie-style* WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
Angel- *sweatdrop* Uhhhhh...  
Xaioyu- *throws Ps2 across the room* STOOPID TRASH!!!!! *picks up cards* Ohhh what are  
these?  
T.nina- Each contestant must guess what the pictures are, then you write the answers on a sheet,  
and your amount of money depends on how many you get right, each contestant gets 2 cards  
Xaioyu- Okay *gives everyone two cards* Hey! there are two left over!  
Julia- You forgot yourself, Einstein.  
Xaioyu- Oh.... okay *everyone writes down their answers*  
Everyone- Done!  
T.nina- Okay *the cards vanish*  
Jin- What about Lee? and Kazuya?  
T.Nina- Kazzoodles got his cards and so did Lee  
Julia- IN THE SHOWER?  
T.Nina- Yup! Waterproof cards and pens....  
Xaioyu- How did you do that?  
Nina- What?  
Xaioyu- Make the cards vanish?  
Nina- Magic  
Xaioyu- No, really  
T.Nina- I'm the author, I can make anything happen  
Julia- Valid excuse...  
T.Nina- *takes on a posh accent* The results will be told to you.......... in a few days Heh heh  
heh.....  
Julia- Spooky lady.....  
Xaioyu- Very much so.....  
  
**Coming next time on 'My Tekken Big Brother Story: Part 8' The results of the second Task, a  
surprise guest, two 'small' accidents' happen to Anna and we run out of Minieggs!!!! (dun dun  
duuuunnnn!)** 


	8. Part 8- The eighth chapter!

My Tekken Big Brother Story: Part 8  
  
Day 5 about 3am  
  
Nina- *whispering* Accident 1: Smile!  
T.Nina- *also whispering* Nina, what the hell are you talking about?  
Nina- You said Anna had 2 'accidents', well I'm making them happen!  
T.Nina- Uh-oh......  
Anna- *wakes up* Time to get ready! *Walks over to her makeup table and begins to apply it by  
the bucketful*  
Nina- Heh heh heh and so it begins.....  
T.Nina- I fail to see the how her applying makeup is an 'accident'  
Nina- You'll see.....  
  
Day 5 about 8 am  
Julia- HA AH HA!!!!!  
Xaioyu- HEE HEE HEEEE!!!!!  
Angel- *sniggers*  
Jun- HAH!!!  
Anna- Weird people *walks into the main room*  
  
**Main room**  
Jin- YAAA HAAAAA!!!!!!  
Kazuya- HAA HAAAA  
Devil- MWAHAHAHAHAAAA  
Lee- AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA *rolling on the floor holding his sides cos he's laughing so hard  
it hurts*  
Anna- What is with you people?  
Nina- Hah hah hah! *evil laughter*  
T.Nina- Ahhh now I see......  
Anna- *looks in a mirror* YYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *runs into the girls dorm screaming*  
T.Nina- Nice one Nina!  
Nina- Oh yea!!!  
Xaioyu- That's the funniest thing I ever saw!!!  
T.Nina- For all you readers who can't see Anna's face(which would be all of you, it's a fic, no-one  
can see anything that's happening) tough!!!! i'll maybe tell you sometime, maybe.......  
Nina- Aww don't be so cruel to the readers, they deserve to be told...... I changed Anna's makeup  
so.......  
T.Nina- I thought you liked to be cruel  
Nina- So I do!!! Okay, I won't tell the readers!!! (all two of you)  
Julia- When will you tell us how we did in the Task?  
Nina- Whenever the hell we feel like it!  
Xaioyu- TELL ME, TELL ME NOW!!!!  
T.Nina- No, I haven't bothered to mark them yet.....  
Xaioyu- THEN MARK THEM NOW!!! *throws a temper-tantrum*  
Anna- *walks back* I couldn't find my makeup so i'm just gonna walk around with my normal  
face  
Jun- AHHHHHH!!!  
Xaioyu- IT'S HIDEOUS!!  
Jin- IT'S MONSTOROUS!!!!!!  
Devil- I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING SCARIER!!!!!  
Julia- MY EYES, MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!!!!!!  
Angel- AHHHHHHH!!!!! *wraps her wings around herself*  
Lee- ARGH!!! *faints*  
Kazuya- HOLY S***!!!!!  
Nina- IT'S AWFUL!!!!!  
Angel- T.Nina, re-write the script, quickly before everyone goes blind!!!!  
Anna- *vanishes*  
Julia- What did you do with that, that, thing!  
T.Nina- Locked her in a cupboard.......  
Everyone- *sigh of relief*  
Lee- *gets up* is it gone?  
Nina- Yes Lee, the monster's gone  
Lee- *sigh of relief*  
Nina- ^-^ My Lee, my Lee, my LE-EEEEEE!  
Lee- Uh...... riiiight....... I'm just gonna go commit an offence so Nina can stop being crazy......  
T.Nina- *really loudly* DON'T YOU DARE!!!!  
Lee- *In a small voice* okay Miss Author, i'm sorry  
T.Nina- So you should be  
Nina- *the sound of a hand hitting someones head is heard* DON'T SHOUT AT MY LEE!  
T.Nina- Ow..... *the sound of a gun going off is heard* DON'T HIT THE AUTHOR!!!!!  
Nina- She got me!..... wait, no she didn't, YOU SUCK AT SHOOTING!  
T.Nina- *the sound of a gun hitting a head is heard* Hah! take that Williams!  
Nina- Ow.........  
T.Nina- Now be nice and let the contestants get about their time in Kazuya's mansion, I mean the  
Big Brother house....  
Jin- And they finally notice the contestants.......  
T.Nina- Be quiet you!  
Jin- Whatever.....  
Xaioyu- HEY JINNY! LET'S HAVE A PARTY TO CELEBRATE OUR MARRIAGE!  
Kazuya- JIN!  
Jin- Marriage? When did we even go out?  
Xaioyu- When I decided we did!  
Jin- I'm not marrying you Ling, I don't even want to date you, you ain't my type  
Xaioyu- WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! *cries*  
Devil- SHUT-UP BRAT!  
Xaioyu- O.o You're a mean, scary man!  
Devil- I'm supposed to be..... I'm satan.....  
Julia- Well I don't believe in the Devil  
Devil- Uhhhh..... I'm right here......  
Julia- DAMMIT! Fine then...... *sits in a corner and sulks*  
  
  
**That's the end of part 8, next up, part 9!**  
Nina- But what about 'accident' 2? It never happened!  
T.Nina- *shoves Nina away* Bye!  
Nina- *shoves T.Nina* I want to hurt her!  
T.Nina- Next time, okay?  
Nina- Well.... that does give me time to think up somthing really evil... okay!  
T.Nina- CAIO! 


	9. Part 9- Xmas!

My Tekken Big Brother story- Part 9  
  
Xmas Eve, morning  
  
T.Nina- Merry Xmas Eve contestants!  
Xaioyu- I WANT MY PRESENTS!!!  
Nina- Shaddup brat! you'll get your damn presents on Xmas, no sooner, so be quiet already!  
Jin- What's wrong with you?  
Nina- NOTHING YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE WORM!!!!  
Jin- Ooookay.......  
T.Nina- Nina, go check the mail, would you?  
Nina- YOU GO DO IT!!!  
T.Nina- I'm the author, you do as I say, NOW!!!  
Nina- Whatever bitch.... *footsteps are heard*  
T.Nina- *whispers* sorry about her, she's pissed off because she can't spend Xmas with a certain  
someone while her sister is with them  
Lee- Hmmm, now who would you be talking about.... *sarcastically*  
T.Nina- Yes Lee, we know it's obvious......  
Lee- I'm stuck here in the same house as *shudder* Anna....  
Devil- WE ARE NOT CELEBRATING XMAS IN THE SAME HOUSE AS I'M IN!!!  
Kazuya- Same here!  
Angel- Awwww, come on guys, cheer up!  
Devil- Now, you stupid holy freak, I'm satan, Lucifer, Devil, Diablo, whatever, why would I want  
to celebraate the birth of Jesus?  
Angel- Cause it's fun?  
Kazuya- Idiots, i'm surrounded by idiots!  
Xaioyu- *is standing near Kazuya*  
Anna- *is standing near Kazuya*  
Julia- *is standing near Kazuya*  
Kazuya- I rest my case.......  
Nina- *in a dull tone* We have 498573489534876528346542786 hate mails,  
49059843752395686 catalouges, 84237543875456766537 bombs and 4 Xmas cards  
T.Nina- Ohhhh, who from?  
Nina- The first hate mail was from Heihachi, the second was from.....  
T.Nina- I mean the Xmas cards  
Nina- Cherry, Kettia, Corrielle and........... SPYRO THE DRAGON!!  
T.Nina- Why would he send us an Xmas card?  
Nina- It says 'Dear Nina and T.Nina, please say Merry Xmas to Devil for me, thankyou, signed,  
Spyro'.   
T.Nina- I think he's a fan because of the purple skin and the horns.....  
Devil- ARGH! I HATE XMAS!!! *fires a killer beam at the ceiling*  
Kazuya- HEY! THIS IS MY HOUSE! THAT CELING COSTS MONEY YOU KNOW!!!  
Devil- SHUT-UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!  
Nina- CALM DOWN!  
Devil- NO YOU LITTLE MOTHER F.....  
T.Nina- Ah-ah, temper, temper!  
Devil- GAH! *storms off to the boy's room*  
Kazuya- He listened to you! He never listens to anyone!  
Angel- Hey, I think Devil has a crush on T.Nina!  
Devil- *from the boys room* I SO DON'T!  
Julia- The first sign is denial......  
Devil- SHUT UP MORTAL BEFORE I CLAIM YOUR SOUL OR SOMTHING!  
Julia- I like my soul where it is! *runs and hides behind Jin*  
Jin- Uhhh, and I'M going to protect you from HIM?  
Julia- *in a squeaky voice* yes  
Jin- Ahhhh........ no, i'm not  
Julia- YOU ARE! *hits him on the back of the head*  
Kazuya- *uses Dragon uppercut on Julia* DON'T HIT MY SON!  
Jin- Dad!  
Julia- Owww........ *limps off to the girls room*  
Jin- My dad is so cool!  
Xaioyu- Whoa.....  
  
**6 O'clock in the evening**  
*Julia is still in bed, Anna is still in a hidden cupboard*  
Xaioyu- I'm going to bed!  
Jun- At 6 pm?  
Jin- Are you mad?  
Angel- Odd child.....  
Devil- What the hell?  
Xaioyu- The sooner I sleep, the sooner it's morning, the sooner I get pressies! *goes to the girls  
room*  
Jun- Good night! *goes too*  
Jin- Bye *goes to the boys room*  
Angel- Good bye! *goes to bed*  
Devil- I won't get presents anyway, i'm satan!  
Lee- I'm not tired  
Kazuya- Me neither  
Lee- I'm gonna read in front of this nice warm fire for 6 hours  
Kazuya- I'm gonna sharpen Nina's knives for about 6 hours  
Nina- Thankyou!  
  
**6 Hours later**  
*Clock chimes Midnight*  
Lee- *has stopped reading, is now making the fire bigger*  
Kazuya- I suppose you're waiting for Fatheer Xmas? *puts down the knives*  
Lee- Yup!  
Devil- I hear somthing.....  
*The sound of thudding on the roof is heard and then some soot falls down the chimney into the  
fire*  
Lee- Bingo!  
*Suddenly someone in a red suit comes down the chimney and catches fire and starts screaming  
and running around the room*  
Kazuya- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!! *starts attacking the man in the suit*  
Lee- *attacks also*  
Devil- What the hell?  
Xaioyu- *comes out to see what all the noise is about* AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH KAZUYA  
AND LEE ARE KILLING SANTA!!! WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
Nina+T.Nina- *wakes up suddenly* WHERE'S THE FIRE? WHERE'S THE FIRE? Oh, wait,  
WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN IN THERE?  
Lee+Kazuya- *Are attacking the man in the red suit*  
Xaioyu- *crying her eyes out uncontrollably*  
Anna- *still in the cupboard*  
Julia- *still in bed, now unconcious*  
Devil- *is very confused*  
Angel- *is asking Devil what's going on, and he's still confused*  
Jin- *Has joined in at Killing the man in the Red who is still burning*  
Jun- *is trying to calm Xaioyu down while yelling at Kazuya and Jin to stop*  
T.Nina- EVERYBODY STOP RIGHT NOW!!!  
*Everyone freezes*  
T.Nina- Thankyou....... Okay, what is going on?  
Xaioyu- THEY'RE KILLING SANTA!!!!!!  
Nina- LEE HOW COULD YOU!?!?  
Kazuya- That's not Santa  
Lee- Yeah! It's Heihachi with a bomb!  
Xaioyu- Bomb? Heihachi? AGGGHHHHH!!!!!!  
Devil- *grabs the bomb and hurls it through the roof, far into space*  
Kazuya- AND AGAIN WITH THE ROOF!!!!  
Devil- Get over it!  
Heihachi- X_x  
Kazuya- AT LAST HE DIES!!!! OH YEAH, OH YEAH, OH, OH, OH YEAH!!!!  
Lee- Uhh...... *giant animie sweatdrop*  
Jin- My dad is so uncool......... ~_~  
Kazuya- Take that back or die!  
Jin- :-P Make me!  
T.Nina- Enough of that! *Heihachi's body vanishes* Now back to bed until morning!  
*Xaioyu, Jun, Angel, Jin and Lee go to bed*  
T.Nina- ALL of you!  
Kazuya- Whatever.... *goes to bed*  
Devil- I shan't, I won't, you can't make me!  
T.Nina- You shall, you will and I can make you! *Devil Vanishes and re-appears in his bed in the  
boys room*  
Devil- CURSE YOU T.NINA!  
Jin- Be quiet! I need my beauty sleep!  
Devil- Beauty Sleep? That could take weeks!  
Jin- Oh ha ha Devil, so funny  
Lee- Be quiet! I'm TRYING to sleep!  
Devil- Whatever *goes to sleep*  
Kazuya- *goes to sleep*  
Jin- *goes to beauty sleep*  
Lee- *falls asleep*  
  
**Xmas Morning**  
Xaioyu- PRESSIES, PRESSIES, PRESSSSSSSSSSSIEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs for the  
presents*  
Devil- *walks out of the boys room* (In a very bored voice) Oh yay....  
Angel- Merry Xmas Everyone!!! *big smile*  
Julia- Where's the presents? Where's the presents? *runs at them*  
Kazuya- Where's the alcohol? *makes a dash for the drinks*  
Lee- *sits on a chair with his back to everyone*  
Jin- What's wrong with him?  
T.Nina- I spoke to him in the Diary Room earlier, he refuses to celebrate Xmas without  
Nina.........  
Nina- Oooooooooooooh how sweet!  
Lee- *still sulking*  
T.Nina- Lee, Please report to the Diary Room to recieve punishment for your behaviour!  
Lee- *gulp* Uh oh...... *walks to the Diary Room*  
*Five minutes later*  
Lee- *walks out of the Diary Room looking dazed and covered in red lipstick kisses*  
N......N........Nina was in there! *grins widely*  
Nina- Hee heee!  
Xaioyu- I GOT MINIEGGS!! MINIEGGS GALORE!!!! *dances around eating minieggs*  
Julia- Zebra striped socks and new feathers for my headband! YAY!!! *runs to the girls room to  
try them on*   
Kazuya- A new purple suit..... how thrilling.......  
Angel- A white top and a shiny new wreath!  
Devil- Hair gel and horn polish, how........original  
Jun- Eau De Goody-two-shoes perfume, my fave! *sprays some on*  
Jin- A mannikin of me with pins stuck in it and it's head cut off ..... gee thanks Hworang.......  
Lee- *opens his present* Silver lipstick....... (T.Nina's note: You have to have seen his Tekken 2  
video to understand this) how nice....... T.T *isn't very pleased*  
Anna- *comes back out of the hidden closet T.Nina put her in* I'm back! And I have mistletoe!  
*waves it around*  
Lee- Oh no! *Hides behind Kazuya*  
Jun- Aw hell not her.....  
Kazuya- *looks behind him* Hi  
Lee- Don't let her get meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!  
Anna- Oh Le-eee  
Nina- LAY A FINGER ON HIM AND YOU WILL DIE BITCH!!!!!  
Anna- And what you gonna do? *walks over to Lee*  
Nina- OH BELIEVE ME, YOU'LL PAY IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH A HAIR ON HIS  
HEAD!!!!!  
Jun- She's pissed off.......  
Anna- *touches Lee's shoulder*  
Nina- DEVIL, GET HER!  
Devil- At last, a soul to claim! *kills Anna and takes her soul*  
Anna- X.X  
Xaioyu- Now we need a new contestant........  
  
**End of Part 9**  
Please in the few reviews I might get or in an email, tell me who you would like to have in as the  
new contestant, and don't say Anna or Heihachi or Hworang. Also, don't flame me about Killing  
Anna or Heihachi, I wanted rid of them both, and if I get over 5 reviews or emails saying that  
they want Anna back, she'll come back as the living dead or a ghost or somthing........ 


End file.
